Terrifying Truth
He sat upon a cold, stone throne, two rubies adorning the topleft and topright sides, he sat there upon the throne in the most relaxed manner possible, his hands folded neatly and delicately, his legs crossed at the ankles. For two months, he's been in the same room, quietly sitting there, no one to disturb him, no one to bother him, no one to even talk to. Even with this fact, there were many, many things for him to think about, how he lived his life, his dark decisions, his failures, his wrongdoings. He sighed, feeling his own time was soon coming to an end, in order to attract attention to himself, he earlier caused a massive explosion nearby, so as to have whoever he found fate to desire to find himself came, and faced him. It was depressing, really, he waited and waited, it's really the most patient-testing result he has been staying for. He would have committed suicide had it not been for his deep, endearing patience. It didn't bother him that he had to wait, what bothered him was the fact that you'd think someone would actually find him by now. He had made his location completely known to all around, and even then, it took them, whoever they were, still, two months to actually figure out that he was here, even after painfully obvious observations that could be made. His eyes swiftly exchanged directions, he looked to the only entrance of the building, hoping for whoever to enter the room to end his existence; his body aching and his memories burning his mind to nothingness. It really pained him to live the way he has, and he felt bad for every action he ever committed. Though, he'd never, ever tell anyone who ever asked what he had went through, his existence was a mere insect compared to anyone and everyone else's. He looked to himself to count off his failures, taking his eyes off the door and instead just emptily staring straight. It terrified him what has occured, what has passed, what has moved on, and it pained him, every day to have to live with those mistakes. His mistakes. Mistakes that resulted in innumerable consequences, and seemingly, it depressed him, but not too much, he needed some happiness and other emotions to still stand and hold himself up high. He sighed, 'By my own accord, no longer will I need to ensure a perfect path. Suffering and Pain have lost against me; soon, I shall be a higher power.. Indeed.' ''The man thought to himself, at that moment, his thoughts were broken by a presence that had just walked in. The door flung open, and Rune stepped into the room. "Corvus!" Corvus stared at Rune, his eyes unwavering, his expression that same dull visage he usually holds. He didn't respond for a few moments, though, he did find himself at awe with who came in. "Rune." Rune summoned her fire sword, and pointed it at Corvus, glaring fiercely. "You're going to pay for all your crimes!" Corvus stared at Rune for a few moments, then closed his eyes, "Perhaps.." He paused only for a few seconds, "But, before I 'pay', I must at least explain my wrongdoings." "Oh? You actually ''have a reason for all this?" Rune replied bitterly. "My whole life has been nothing but failure." Corvus nonchalantly stated as he stood up, he took a few steps down the small staircase that made up the steps to the throne. "But allow me to show you why I did what I did, before you try to defeat me." The fire sword disappeared from Rune's hand, and her expression softened somewhat. "Fine. I suppose everyone deserves at least that much." At that exact, the world around rune changed, becoming what could be presumed a slideshow of sorts. Corvus had vanished during this moment, to not be in the way of the view. "During our time.." Corvus' voice began, "Our Multiverse was born. With it, and before it, a being named Seya appeared, to wreak havoc upon the worlds. With his cruel power, he forced worlds to collapse, and melt away, leaving nothing more than death. But to be honest." The images changed into a grey cloaked figure and a dark demon with a large gaping maw. "Seya had grown too powerful, he gained help from other monsters and creatures in the happening, and then I came across one that did assist him from years before." The images changed once more, to Corvus meeting Zied, "I myself became influenced by Zied, a great assistant to Seya, this dark being I eventually found myself, and with his tutelage, I became the dark persona and killer everyone knows of." The images faded, revealing Corvus still standing where he was earlier. "I'm honest in the perspective that Seya, this God, is all-powerful." Corvus' lips twitched slightly, moving upward to show some emotion. "You're saying that this...Zied...has possessed you?" "No." Corvus slightly smirked, "The Seya and Zied of today are nothing more than worthless mere shells of their former selves. Weak and pathetic as they may be, the only one who could ever achieve greater strength than them.. is me." "What do you even want all this power for?" Rune demanded. "With this power, I shall eventually become a God myself." Dark energies began to surround Corvus, "Rune! For generation I have waited to become ultimately powerful and I shall have you as my greatest witness!!" Corvus was now actually ''yelling, ''as if he were excited about this, even with the knowledge that he rarely showed emotions. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Dark Category:Dark Category:Co-Op Stories